Positive reactions
by Sugar-Plum-Demon
Summary: Every action has a positive and negative reaction. But since the fever hit and world went to shit their had been more negative then positive. but one Georgia afternoon might give Daryl and Carol a positive result and Axel a negative.


There really isnt enough Carol harrassed by Axel out there so here is my contribution

* * *

Everything in this world has an action has a positive and negative reaction. It once uses to be as simple as a forgetting to do something and the positive could be as easy and straight forward as having down time. The negative could be being late or something getting lost. But now there are less and less positive reactions to every action and increasingly more negatives. What once was a silly, petty mistake could now having the reaction of death or worse. Infected.

.oOo.

"hey Carol! Want some help with that?"asked Axel as he strayed towards Carol as she carried the groups washing down to the shower room.

"it's fine Axel, think I can manage"Carol responded giving him a slightly forced smile.

Axel had became more and more pushy and clingy since he had found out Carol's sexual orientation. At first Carol had been flustered and flattered and had kindly shot down his advances. But this man just didn't give in.

.oOo.

When Carol did finally escape Axel and reach the shower room she found she wasn't alone in the slight yellow grimy large cubical that held open plan showers. No. Daryl was sat gutting the rabbit she planned on cooking tonight.

"hey Daryl"she greeted. He looked up and nodded to her.

"why ya inside today?"she asked filling the semi-large tin basin up with cold but clean water.

"too hot"was Daryl's response. He continued to gut and clean the meat expecting her to leave and head off to the main room with the basin like she usually would.

"why us stayin' 'ere?" he asked seeing her settle down not fat from him on the grubby tiles.

"I can leave if you want"she said.

"nah, stay. Just curious 'n all"

"its Axel"

"he bugging ya again"Daryl asked humor in his voice

"yes, God Daryl he is like a Walkers after a meal. Just won't let up"she complained. This made Daryl chuckle.

"it is not funny Daryl."she snapped but her tone was humorous as she flicked water at Daryl.

"god woman"he muttered wiping his hands on the dirty rag to get the blood off. Getting up grabbing his cleanish rag he walked towards her. Sitting his self across basin, dipping the clean rag into the water before putting it on his head.

"too hot ta'day"he grumbled.

"you look it. An' tired"she observed. "take a nap it do you all sorts of good"

"nah, go cell 'n some one will call on me"Daryl shrugged making his rag wetter. Carol tried to ignore the beads of shiny water make its way down Daryl's neck. Glad his eyes were closed. She lightly pressed on his shoulder lowering his down to the yellowing floor. Daryl allowed her to fuss over him to tired and hour to argue. She continued to wash even placing one of his newly washed and still wet shirts over his arms to cool him down. Daryl let out a snort.

"what's funny?" Carol asked.

"Me. Feeling safe and relaxed in a prison shower. Man ain't meant top be safe in prison showering rooms"Daryl explained with a chuckled a small smile gracing his lips.

"best not drop the soap then Daryl"she teased. Standing up finished with the clothes.

"where off to?"

"empty this on Hershel's plants and put the clothes out side to dry"

"leave basin with me"Daryl moved his face blinded with a wet shirt.

"no, if you're that hot stands under the shower for a minute"Carol said.

Before she left she went and flipped the master switch for the showers.

"GOD! Woman a lil warning wouldn't have killed ya"Daryl exclaimed scowling at Carol.

"poor baby. It ain't that bad"Carol laughs, trying to hide her blush as she sees Daryl's wet shirt cling to his body. She was so far off in her mind she didn't see Daryl Advance towards her till it was too late. He wrapped his large hand around her wrist and pulled her towards him. She let out a startled squeal.

"ain't that bad"he mimicked her. He had he practically pinned up against the wall beneath one of the showers so they got full force of the cool water. Their faces were close to one another, their noses almost touching.

"oh...um...sorry" Axel stuttered as he walked into the shower room to see Carol against a wall, Daryl inches away from her. He dashed out the room. Daryl pulled away from her both reluctant to do so.

"well ya Axel problem is solved"Daryl muttered spitting out Axel's name. Carol mutely nodded she went from being hot from Georgia weather, to cold from the shower then back to hot from Daryl's closeness.

"good"she breathed out.

"very good."Daryl breathed back. Their lips met only briefly.

"Axel ain't gonna bother you no more your mine "he breathed on to get neck. The positive Carol thought about her action to do laundry in the shower room today was, get first kiss with Daryl. The negative she was really wet. Clothes wises...for now.

* * *

what did you think? REVIEW


End file.
